Microwave Brands
In episode 1 Jory told us microwaves are gonna be tested to see what they can really do. This page is an overview of those outcomes. Which microwaves are strong enough for Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?. Brands from strong to weak 1st. Emerson Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Emerson. These were Saint Margaret II and Justine. Both of them got retired. While Justine was swapped out after only one experiment, Saint Margaret II had probably the most painful career of all microwaves ever used. She died thrice, but came back every time. According to Jon, Jory and Riley Emerson is the brand of microwaves if someone plans to microwave all sorts of junk. If an Emerson dies, it will eventually rise again. Jory even bought an Emerson brand microwave for his new house. 2nd. Samsung One of the microwaves used for the show was from Samsung. This was Samantha. She made it to her retirement while still operable. Her career was relatively hard. Three of her experiments were explosive (bottle rocket, firecrackers and Flash paper) and they would be fatal for many other experiments. She also survived the special two-part finale of season 6. 3rd. Goldstar One of the microwaves used for the show was from GoldStar Intellowave. This was Melissa. She got retired while still in working condition. She had a extremely hard career, but she did survive it. She survived experiments which would be easily fatal for other microwaves, like the rocket engines, however she did not feature in the two-part finale. 4th. Panasonic Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Panasonic. These were Whoopi and Penny and they both had a hard career. Penny got retired while still operable and also her career was relatively hard to survive, because a lot of experiments caught fire. Whoopi however was found dead, because her safety feature turned her off and she wouldn't start anymore because she was too hot, so actually she was killed by her own strength. Also: some experiments with Panasonic microwaves were called early, because the safety feature turned the microwave off. This happened in episode 123 with Whoopi and episode 177 with Penny. The current Panasonic used is Penelope, and her fate has yet to be determined. 5th. GE Turntable Six of the microwaved used for the show were from GE (General Electronics). These were Lacey, Vanessa, Jasmine, Jackie, Summer and Erin. The first one got retired (Lacey, with 25 experiments). But Lacey only had a couple of experiments which caught fire, making her career relatively easy to survive. Also: all GE Turntable microwaves after her, died, with just a couple of experiments, the only microwave with a outlier was Jackie (19 experiments). 6th. Sharp Carousel Twelve (the most) of the microwaves used for the show were from Sharp. These were: Unnamed, Diane, Sandra, Helga, Tracy, Susan, Beatrice, Cinnamon, Gladys, Sarah, Margaret and Esmerelda. The first two got retired (Unnamed and Diane, with 18 and 26 experiments, respectively), but it was relatively easy for them to survive their career, because just a couple of their experiments caught fire. The later experiments from the show (season 5 onwards) became much more dangerous and after Diane there was no more Sharp Carousel microwave which made it to her retirement, as they only survive a couple of experiments, with only Tracy with a real outlier (16 experiments). 7th. Kenmore Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Kenmore. These were Zelda and Marissa. Their situation was comparable with the Sharp Carousel microwaves. On a hard career they both lasted just a couple of experiments. 8th. Chefmate One of the microwaves used for the show was from Chefmate. This was Candy. She died after just three experiments, because of her own power which was not absorbed by the experiment and became fatal for her. However: there were more experiments where the microwave power was not (or barely) absorbed and this did not became fatal for the microwaves in question. 9th. Sunbeam One of the microwaves used for the show was a Sunbeam. This was Cindy. She didn't die or get retired, and only had two experiments, but could have survived past her second. Cindy was declared "undead", but she didn't actually die!